Spirk via Bones
by Andalusia25
Summary: Jim and Spock are in a relationship, but what does Bones really think of it? Just a little drabble about Spirk through Bones’s eyes or rather ears.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek

Synopsis: Jim and Spock are in a relationship, but what does Bones really think of it? Just a little drabble about Spirk through McCoy's eyes.

Jim and Spock had been a couple now for three months, two weeks and four days, well at least officially. In fact, Bones had been there when it happened. Of all the memories he had about the Enterprise and her crew, this was actually one he cherished. It had warmed his soul to see the love they shared finally come into the light. However if you asked him, he'd deny it until the day he died.

It had started out like any other emergency with James T. Kirk. Jim had just been beamed back on board alone broken and bleeding not fifteen minutes after he had left with a crew of five. But this time it really hadn't been his fault things had went south. Star Fleet had not warned the Enterprise that the inhabitants were not as cultured as most and were not accepting entry into the Federation. Spock, with his face as blank as ever, helped Bones get him back to the Med Bay. Kirk had been trying to explain the whole way that they had been ambushed as soon as they had beamed down. Jim had managed to hold them off until they could get Scotty to lock on and get him the hell out of there. Bones had been pissed yelling about how stupid Admirals in their stupid little desks were killing those that were actually out in the universe exploring. He had gently administered a pain/swelling-reducer to help before attending to the wounds. Bones knew that until he was done Spock would not leave the Med Bay. It was good to know that there was someone else in the universe that was looking out for Jim, because Jim needed all the help he could get.

Shortly after the wounds were healed and Jim was sound asleep, Spock had nodded farewell to Bones leaving him to complete the paper work on those killed in action. The CMO regretted completing those PADDs more than anything this side of having to speak with his ex-wife. Bones took his sorrow to his office after one more check on Jim's vital signs. He poured himself a large tumbler full of Southern Comfort and began his grueling task. It didn't get any easier, no matter how many he was forced to complete. Bones knew as long as it pained him to fill-out paper work to have the family of the deceased notified, he was still human with a spirit some where buried under all his sarcasm. He took his time and completed each PADD with the dignity that the fallen soldier deserved. Once he was done and his eyes were once again dry he finally took a sip of the alcohol and began updating Jim's medical log. Well, it was more of a novel than a log.

When he finished, most of the Med Bay crew was long gone and the ship had entered it's nocturnal routine. The Med Bay's lights had been dimmed except for Bones' office. He decided that he'd check on Jim one more time before adjusting the pillows on his office couch to catch a nap. Jim had told him long ago that he didn't like Med Bay but if Bones would stay with him, he'd consent to treatment. As he neared the bay which Jim was lying in he could hear voices behind the curtain. He recognized them both immediately – one was Jim and the other was Spock. Bones stayed where he was and ease dropped on the conversation between the Captain and Commander.

"You told off Star Fleet Command because of my injuries? Are you crazy?" Jim's voice was raised and higher than normal.

"I did 'tell off' Command because they led you without proper information into a situation in which you could have easily lost your life. Five lives were lost because they did not include all the information that was required by several different protocols to be transmitted before engaging a new civilization. I am however in full mental capacity." Spock was still as cool as a cucumber.

"What in the world possessed you to do such a thing? It is not the first time we've been given the short-end of the stick. Hell, Spock, this won't be the last either but you can't risk your position with the 'Fleet." Jim let out an exasperated sigh.

"Because in all the times before it has never directly impacted your health to such a degree when it was so easily avoidable." There was something new in Spock's tone. "Had Scotty not been able to return you to the ship any sooner, you would not have been alive to have this conversation." Bones heard a noise that sounded like Spock had sat down on the bed. "We could have lost you today, Jim. I could have lost you. That is not something I am willing to endure when Command could have prepared us better."

Jim chuckled. "Why Commander I do believe you are confessing your love for me." Bones could hear the tease in Jim's voice, but he could also hear the hope. He'd been friends with Jim too long not know that he loved Spock. He could read it in his tone, body language and looks.

Spock's voice was quieter this time like he was whispering afraid to say his confession aloud. "I am Jim. I love you and to think that I nearly lost you today over stupidity was more than enough to make me tell Admiral Harrison that he could sit on his erroneous communication devices and spin." Bones had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Jim, however, laughed until he was gasping for breath. "Spock, I believe that is the most romantic thing I have ever heard." He caught his breath and replied in a husky tone. "I love you, too, I have loved you for so long."

From the sounds of fabric rustling and gentle moans, Bones knew that Jim had kissed Spock or Spock had kissed Jim. Either way it was nice to know that after all the months of sexually tension the rest of the crew had endured, Spock and Kirk had finally told each other the one secret everyone else knew. Bones turned back to his office and cut off the light. Jim wouldn't need him to sleep in the Med Bay tonight, he had Spock. And Bones was happy for them, both of them.


End file.
